parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dinosaur's New Groove
The Dinosaur's New Groove is Yru17 upcoming dinosaur parody of the Disney animated film The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Yoshi (Mario)- Kuzco (Human) *Aladar (Dinosaur) - Kuzco (Llama) *Archie (The Land Before Time IV) - Kuzco (Turtle) *Guido (The Land Before Time XII) - Kuzco (Bird) *Mo (The Land Before Time IX) - Kuzco (Whale) *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) - Pacha *Dil (The Land Before Time IV) - Yzma (Human) *Cera (The Land Before Time) - Yzma (Kitten) *Diego (Ice Age) - Kronk *Soto (Ice Age) - Devil Kronk *Zeke (Ice Age) - Angel Kronk *Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) - Chicha *Tiny (Dinosaur Train) - Chaca *Buddy (Dinosaur Train) - Tipo *Baby Chomper (The Land Before Time II) - Yupi (Chicha's newborn baby) *Scrat (Ice Age) - Bucky the Squirrel *Old One (The Land Before Time IV) - Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Screech, Thud (The Land Before Time TV series), and Other Fast Biters - Jaguars *Barney (Barney & Friends) - Theme Song Guy *Kron (Dinosaur) - 1st Guard *Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) - Old Man *Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time VIII) - Man for Bride Choosing *Tria (The Land Before Time XI), Sue (The Land Before Time X), Ducky and Spike's Mother (The Land Before Time), Chomper's Mother (The Land Before Time II), Ruby's Mother (The Land Before Time TV series), and Dara (The Land Before Time TV series) - Brides *Bruton (Dinosaur) - 2nd Guard *Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) - Peasant near Yzma *Pterano (The Land Before Time VII) - Announcer for Pacha *Sylvia (Ice Age: The Meltdown) - Misty the Llama *Belly Draggers (The Land Before Time TV series) - Crocodiles *Bees in a Cave (The Land Before Time TV series) - Bees *Giant Flyer (The Land Before Time VII) Bird Bingo *Rooter (The Land Before Time) - Man giving thumbs up *Kosh (The Land Before Time series) - Mudka's Meat Hut Chef *The Great Valley Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series) - Birthday singers *Sloths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) - Llamas *Hyp's Father (The Land Before Time III) and Iguanodon (The Land Before Time series) - 2 Men at Checkboard *Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) - Woman with Pinata *Petrie and his Siblings (The Land Before Time) - Children with Pinata *Ozzy, Strut (The Land Before Time II), Rinkus, Sierra (The Land Before Time VII), the Albertosaurus (The Land Before Time VII), and the Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) - Guards *Manny (Ice Age) - Guard in Warthog Form *Skip (The Land Before Time TV series) - Guard in Lizard Form *Dodo (Ice Age) - Guard in Ostrich Form *Fast Tony (Ice Age: The Meltdown) - Guard in Octopus Form *Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) - Guard in Gorilla Form *Milo (The Land Before Time TV series) - Guard in Cow Form *Iguanodon (Dinosaur) - 3rd Guard *Big Daddy (The Land Before Time XI) - Trampoline Owner *Shyler, Amber (Dink, the Little Dinosaur), Ali (The Land Before Time IV), and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) - Kronk's Scouts Category:Yru17 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs